


Prompt# 9: "I saved a piece for you."

by Xylianna



Series: Xy's 100 Ways Challenge [19]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, mentions of BDSM, xy's 100 ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: Nyx and Crowe share a piece of cake.





	Prompt# 9: "I saved a piece for you."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aileme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aileme/gifts).



> Set in the same world as my ongoing fic What Would Happen. This fic takes place at least a few years before that story, so it should make sense on its own.

Looking around the Coeurl, Nyx grinned to himself in delight. The place being packed was no surprise - these monthly gatherings were almost always highly attended. But the sheer number of kinksters wearing party hats, well…that just warmed his heart.

It had been Crowe’s birthday this week. They’d already had a little party with the Glaive, but Nyx had let the milestone drop to the organizer of this event and he’d assured Nyx he would do something to commemorate the birthday of his most reliable DM. As Nyx continued to make his way through the crowd, he saw a table set up with a giant sheet cake - oh fuck, it was decorated with a stick figure likeness of Crowe wielding a singletail, _classic_ \- a punch bowl, and a couple sprays of balloons to each side emblazoned with ‘happy birthday’.

He had yet to see the honoree, but knew she tended to be busy during the first few hours of these parties. Nyx didn’t expect she’d take the month off for a little thing like turning another year older. Her loyalty and sense of duty were both parts of her charm.

Nyx swiped two pieces of cake and two forks, carrying them over to the bar. He sat down and ordered a soft drink, spinning around on the barstool so he could people watch. Truthfully, he was keeping an eye out for his beloved, but it was never dull observing the goings-on at these events. Nyx didn’t see anyone else he knew, but he didn’t really mind that either. He wore a mask to these parties on purpose. Sure, he had played with a lot of people over the years he and Crowe had attended, but none of them ever got to see his face or know a name beyond Stag. It wasn’t so much any real concern about his identity getting out - Crowe never bothered with a mask. Something about the anonymity provided by painted plaster just flat did it for Nyx. Sometimes Crowe indulged his minor fetish, making love to him with his mask still on after they got home. 

Most nights, she wanted to see his face. And Nyx wasn’t one to deny the woman he loved.

As if his thoughts summoned her, Nyx spied Crowe walking across the room. She was a vision in crimson from her knee-high boots to her lipstick, and everything in between. Nyx would not object if she wore red every Six-damned day, the way it set off the subtle warm undertones in her skin and contrasted with the darkness of her eyes and hair. _Gods_ , she was beautiful.

“Hey, hero,” she said, hopping up onto the stool next to his. “Shift’s over.” She turned towards the bar, signaling the bartender. A side-eyed glance at Nyx’s two plates of cake, and one chestnut eyebrow winged upward. “Hungry?”

Nyx pushed a plate in front of her with an easy laugh. “I saved a piece for you.”

He watched those sharp eyes soften, and was pleased he could still bring that look to her face even after all they’d been through, after how long they’d been together. Even with something so trivial as a slice of cake.

“Thanks,” she murmured, her voice soft and heart-felt. The bartender’s approach broke up the moment, and Crowe got the glass of water she’d been waiting for.

Nyx decided to dig in, and was pleasantly surprised that despite the fact it was probably sitting out for hours by that point, the cake wasn’t too dry. The frosting was good, thick and creamy.

When Crowe turned to face Nyx on her barstool, she already had his full attention. But when she dragged one red-tipped finger through the icing on her cake, Nyx was riveted. He knew whatever she was up to, it was gonna be good.

Crowe locked eyes with him and slowly traced her finger from her chin down the graceful line of her neck. “Clean it off,” she purred, holding out her hand. “Start here so I don’t get frosting in your hair.”

Like he’d care if she did. “Yes _ma’am_ ,” he said, leaning forward and taking her finger in his mouth. He kept his eyes on hers as he swirled his tongue around the sticky digit, capturing every trace of the sugary icing. Nyx kept at it far longer than was strictly necessary, just because he enjoyed it. But when Crowe tugged her hand out of his mouth, he didn’t complain. He did pout - she’d wonder if he didn’t - but he couldn’t hold the expression long. It changed like quicksilver into a brilliant grin.

He slid off his stool as she scooted to the edge of hers. He walked the two steps necessary to be as close as they both liked until he was standing between her luscious thighs, the warmth of her core - had she worn underwear? _fucking shit_ \- causing him to groan.

Nyx kissed her, even though it wasn’t part of the game. She kissed him back, and it was everything their kisses always were - it was coming home all over again, it was love and safety and acceptance.

It was his Crowe.

She nipped his lip sharply and he drew back to see her catlike smirk. “Back to work, Stag.”

“Alright, gorgeous.”

He dipped his head down and kissed her chin, sucking at the frosting until the patch of skin was clear. And then he moved on to the slim column of her neck, flickering his tongue against her throat in a manner that was not at all efficient for cleaning away frosting, but _was_ very effective at arousing his lover from the way her breathing edged into gasping pants. At the base of her throat, Nyx sucked hard. He may have even gotten some of the icing that time, but he was beyond caring.

Crowe wrapped her arms around him and ground herself against the bulge in his pants. Seemed she didn’t care, either. “Take me home,” she demanded, kissing the side of his neck. “ _Now_.” She bit the other side hard enough that Nyx yelped.

Again, in this…Nyx wasn’t one to deny the woman he loved. They went home and expressed that love until the sun rose the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are love! <3


End file.
